


I Call You Mine

by TooYoungToFeelThisTired



Series: What if? [20]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby, Character Development, Dark, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family, Five is in his seventeen year old body, Five is in his thirteen year old body at the beginning, Five's POV, Fiveya Week, Fiveya Week 2019, Fluff, Jealous Five, Jealousy, Leonard Pebody Dies, Light Smut, Mentally Older Man/Younger Woman, Mild Sexual Content, Murder, Murderer Five, No Apocalypse, Not Incest if you understand Fiveya, Older Woman/Younger Man, Possessive Behavior, Resolved Sexual Tension, Selfish Five, Yandere Five, jealous vanya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooYoungToFeelThisTired/pseuds/TooYoungToFeelThisTired
Summary: When he was a child they told him she was his. They saved him and doomed her with that word for eternity. He is a selfish person, he doesn't like to share what is his.Fiveya week 2019 Prompt: Jealousy – 30.08.2019





	I Call You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Five didn't remember much from his childhood only his fair share the way all people do. He had flashes here and there. Some he was sure were just the product of his imagination like a snake running through his covers in the dark. Others he wished were imaginary like when he remembered being bathed with Luther and Klaus. And some he was sure happened.

Ever since he could remember, he knew Seven was _his_. Even if he must have been no older than three years old, he clearly recalled the moment one of the nannies brought Number Seven by her hand toward him. He couldn't remember the exact words, but all in all, they weren't important. The only thing that matter was when she said.

'She's your sister, Number Five, so you have to always take care of her.'

_'**Mine?'**_he asked probably the only word he actually understood from her speech. He didn't remember anything else the nanny said afterward either, because the moment he said the word, Seven beamed at him letting go of her hand and taking his instead.

All kids understood the word mine. It implied ownership, possession of something that they were not willing to let anyone else have. It was _theirs_, and no one else's. That was the definition three or four years old Five could comprehend. Seven was _his._ His just like the toys in his room. His like the special plate with the turtle the nanny always put in front of him. His like all the things in his room. Just _his_.

Five didn't like when people took his hands or touch him for that matter. He hated to get dressed by the nannies or bathed and refused whenever they tried to pick and carry him somewhere. He liked to bite and run away from them whenever they did. Unlike Four, he didn't take pleasure in the way they groaned and then yelled laughing at them. He just didn't want them to touch him at all simply because he didn't like to be touched by people.

But when Seven took his hand, he didn't feel like biting her. And running away with her hand in his wasn't an option so he just accepted it most likely played with her for a while. Whatever happened afterward Five didn't know, but he knew since that moment he had this unbreakable and unshakeable belief that Number Seven was just _his_.

It captured everything she was to him which a simple word like _sibling, friend, confidant, crush, love, lover_ never could. She was his and it was everything that couldn't be explained into words. Everything which could only be felt. Felt from how he took her hand and lead her into her room talking or reading with her for hours. Felt from the way he would barricade himself inside her room with no one being able to get him out not even their father's threats. Felt from the way he touched her cheek and wiped away a tear that escaped her when someone from their family told her something nasty.

She was his and everyone in the house knew it. It was a known fact that if someone upset her or made her cry, they would face Five's wrath. It didn't matter if they were taller or bigger or even dad himself. If someone made Seven cry Five would either made them pay or get punish and not get dinner because of trying when it came to dad.

It wasn't that he didn't care for the rest of his family. He did. He grew up with them, and since he could remember they always said this was your brother, this is your sister and this is your dad. He supposed he also liked Pogo and whichever nanny was there at the time just fine, but only once dad brought mom and Five realize who or _what_ she really was that he understood just because someone said they were his family. They really _didn't_ have to be one.

He looked differently at mom after he knew she was a robot and at the rest of his _siblings_, but not Seven. He couldn't look differently at her because he already did look different at her than the rest. She was _his_. He chose her to be his. Even if it was the nanny who said it, it was Five who accepted it as something more. Something which mattered to him. She mattered to him. She was his. He felt it inside his bones and knew he was hers just the same.

_ **Mine. Mine. ** _

And yet it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough for him to have her. It wasn't enough to make him careful enough not to time travel and get stuck. It wasn't enough to have her to stay and have a good life with her. He knew he would have one if he stayed. He could feel it. He felt it. He would have a good life with her before he fucked it up.

Then he time traveled and everything went to shit. He was stuck, and he had to survive. But the whole ordeal made him even more possessive about his things. His camp, his books, his equations, his food, his junk. All _his_.

When he found her book, it was the first time it really got to him. Vanya had grown up and lived without him. She was an adult, a woman. Even if her book didn't say anything about a boyfriend or a husband, Five felt rage. He felt anger toward himself and his mistake knowing that because of his foolishness and ego he lost Vanya. She was a different person now, and if he didn't make it back he might never see it. He tried for years and decades until he finally gave up on ever coming back to her. He wondered if she moved on. If all those years before the apocalypse she managed to find someone else to fill his place, fill the hole he no doubts left inside her. He had Delores, but it wasn't the same. She wasn't Vanya. She wasn't _his_ the way Vanya was.

And then there were nights when he dreamed about her. In his dreams, she was still waiting for him. She had to. It made him sometimes believe she did. It was enough to give him hope.

Five knew he wasn't a good person. He was too selfish when it came to what was his. Even if it meant Vanya was hurting from his absence, even if it meant she was alone, he would rather have her like that than for her to be with someone else. He wouldn't accept her happiness if it was in the arms of someone else.

She was his after all.

_ **Mine. Mine. Mine.** _

When Five came back and adult Vanya took his hand to nurse his wound, it was like he was thrown back forty-five years ago to the time they stole touches inside a house with no love or comfort, where they could only get such things if they gave them to each other themselves.

It was all running through his head as she touched his hand after so many years, and he wanted nothing more than to bit her lips leaving marks which would brand her for everyone to see. So that everyone could see and tell she was his.

He looked up at her, feeling how her delicate violin fingers worked and wondered if she felt the same. When her eyes rose to for a second glance his way before they once again fall down to his wound, he knew she did.

But he had work to do. He left again. He knew he could tell her more make it clear that he still felt that way, still felt that way about her, but he didn't. How could he when he needed to stop the apocalypse? Maybe a small part of him was also hurt about her not believing him, but mostly he wanted for them to have a future before he could pursue one with her.

He wasn't planning to come back so soon, but he did. He had a craving for her. He always had. There used to be times when they were always together both in each other spaces rotating to one another pulled by gravity. He knew it wasn't just him. She enjoyed his company and companionship as well. She knew he was hers too. But sometimes it made Five wonder if it was because she really wanted to be around him or simply because he was the only one who wanted to be around her. He scared himself with such thoughts that if there was someone else who would show her interest, she would want to be with them as well. The way she was with him. He was scared she would even pick them over him.

When Five entered the room, the first thing he spotted was the bouquet on the table.

_Flower_

Someone gave her flowers. He tried to be reasonable about it. Their father just passed, someone might have sent their condolences.

_Someone sent her flowers_.

He might as well saw red as he teleported closer and grabbed them pulling them out of the vase. He ignored the drops of water which were falling down on the carpet and his uniform examining the bouquet. They were still fresh. It wasn't that long ago since someone brought them over.

He gripped them tightly and smirked. Did someone assume she was a _flowers_ kind of girl?

_Please_.

Vanya was beyond that. She didn't like impractical things no matter how pretty they were. She wanted things that lasted, things that had meaning, not things for a couple of moments before they would perish. She wanted _real_ things, not pretty illusions.

The jump to the alley behind her apartment was quick. He threw the bouquet into the dumpster in a blink of an eye before he was back in her living room just as he heard her open the door again.

He frowned a bit at it before he walked into the kitchen and started to make coffee.

'What-Five!' she snapped as once again she scaring herself by his presence. Honestly, he didn't understand why she would do that to herself. It was just him and she should accept the fact that he was back and would occasionally pop in now and then.

'I wasn't expecting you to show up again,' she confessed, her voice weak, the hurt there. Some was his fault some was her own.

Five smirked at her, 'Do you honestly think I care so little about you that just because you didn't believe me I would stop?'

He saw the shock in her eyes. She wasn't ready for him to say something so bold and hard to deny as simple siblings affection. He didn't blame her. He was a bit reserved when he first showed up. But did she honestly think that was an invitation to seek out the attention of other men?

_Like hell it was._

He was back. He was here. Sure, his young body was a minor inconvenience, but she shouldn't even for a second assume, she could possibly belong to someone else.

'I'm sorry,' she apologized. It was a nasty habit on her part to do so whenever even when it wasn't her fault. Five didn't need an apology, although right now it sounded good. He forgave her the little missteps. Both in not believing him and the flowers.

He wanted to tell her that it was alright because he knew she could never be anyone else's but decided against it. There was no way she would accept him like this. She held onto her morals and good behavior too much to allow herself even if he knew she would want to. He decided to be patient then. Play his part and wait. It wouldn't take long.

They sat around a bit and talked. He didn't tell her anything about the flowers. He promised to stay this time but said the couch wasn't comfortable enough to sleep on. He knew she would offer him to share the bed. She was too good and naive at times for her own good.

When she reached for his hand to hold it in the darkness of her room, he knew she _still_ felt the same_._ He knew so before, but every time she did something like that, even the smallest gesture helped him convince himself in it.

He waited until she fell asleep her breathing slow and soft before he got out of the bed and went to her phone going through her messages. He managed to distract her enough so she wouldn't play them. There was one from the man.

_'Hey, it's Leonard...'_

He listened to the man's awkward attempt to sound charming as he mentioned the flowers and the violin class. Why would a grown man want to learn to play the violin?

He memorized the number and teleported outside. It wasn't hard to find the man. His number was registered. His house was in the suburbs. He lived alone. No security. Not even an alarm. Some people were careless like that.

When he got to his bedroom, the man was heavy asleep breathing in and out looking defenseless and innocent the way most people did when they were asleep. Five should know, he killed his fair share of them when they were asleep.

He sat down on the edge of the bed trying to picture the man's life. He was an adult who decided he wanted to play the violin and found himself a teacher. He must have been drawn to Vanya's shyness, wit and kindness. Even if she had a problem to express herself around strangers due to being pushed aside for so long if she was used to a person she could be funny and sassy and very nice to be around with. Five should know. She was his. Even if after those seventeen years without him, she forgot the way she used to be, he would help her remember. He would help her get the _real Vanya, his Vanya_ out.

He looked over at the man. He imagined the man asking Vanya on a date. Maybe he already had. It would be awkward at first, but if he was persuasive Vanya would budge. She was desperate enough for attention and affection. She would let him date her mistaking all he would offer and all she could give in return as love. He was gone for too long, but he wasn't worried. He could see she still cared. He saw the way her eyes widened as she caught herself from time to time reminding herself that he was in his thirteen-year-old body. It wouldn't take long. He waited for forty-five years, what was a couple of more if he got to be around her? If he got to sleep in the bed with her with her warm body next to his still so small and soft? He would get to her sooner or later the way he used to when they were younger. He would make her remember what it was like to be his again.

He looked at away from the man.

'I don't blame you. She's a good person,' said Five and smirked into the dark before he continued, 'The type you can get drawn to. Especially if you're an asshole.'

He looked back at the man, 'Are you an asshole, Leonard? Or a murderer like me?' he joked before looked away from him again.

He got out of the bed, 'There has to be something wrong with you. Normal people, ordinary people don't notice Vanya the way we do. Only bad guys do because we think she can make us better. Because loving someone good makes you a better person or maybe we just love her because she's broken and alone, and we know no one can take her from us.'

He teleported to the kitchen and took the man's knife. He was careful to make it look sloppy. The man tried to cry out but he easily shut him up before stabbing him some more. He bled out for a while. Maybe Five should have been more generous. It wasn't like he knew he was trying to take something which wasn't his. Five hadn't been present in Vanya's life for a while, and she probably didn't mention him, but he felt a bit upset with the man either way.

'You just picked the wrong woman,' said Five as he watched his life slowly fade away from his eyes. He made it look like a robbery when he took a few things. He even had the time to hit two other houses this time with no causalities. Only one unlucky victim to a chain of robberies that night.

He returned to Vanya's apartment after that. First, he stopped in the mansion to make sure he changed his clothes and burnt the old uniform. Once he was back he pulled off his shoes, stripped to his boxers and set all his clothes nicely on the chair so it wouldn't be wrinkled in the morning. He still had a couple of days before the apocalypse even with no lead he felt better somehow. It felt good to know Vanya was only his again.

He crawled to the bed again.

'Five?' she whispered in the dark seeking him out with her hand.

He took it and leaned down to press a kiss against her lips hearing her softest moan which could have been just a body reaction or a sleepy moan.

'Go back to sleep,' he said soundly before he brushed her hair a bit away from her forehead, 'I'm here.'

She let out a small noise which might have been a word before her breathing continued soft and steady. She fell asleep again.

Five smirked at her enjoying the image of her like this before he laid down not feeling even a little bit ashamed as he pulled her closer to him into his arms burying his face into her soft hair. It was good to be home again.

_ **Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine.** _

Vanya didn't mention anything and didn't look devastated so Five assumed she didn't know about Leonard's death. She must have thought he came and fall out of her life the way most people did. Five approved of it. Especially since she didn't look too fazed by it. Maybe it wasn't even serious, and the man's attempts would have been pointless either way, but why push his luck?

After the apocalypse didn't happen he unceremonially moved to Vanya's apartment. She didn't mind. She helped him buy ordinary clothes and supplied him with enough books and TV shows and everything he wanted or needed to keep him busy. Even if she wasn't too impressed with his drinking she knew better than to stop him especially if he ran her a bath and gave her a glass if she had an especially hard day. That was just the way they worked. He knew he was buttering her up a bit. He was making himself essential and irreplaceable in her life showing her that no man was as caring and sweet and would take care of her as much as he would. It made him worried how easily manipulated Vanya could be. How did she survive those seventeen years without him? What if some psychopath took an interest in her? She would fall right into his trap and do whatever he wanted. It was times like that Five convinced himself that she _needed_ him to survive the big bad world outside. No one would protect her better than him.

'Don't you think you're forcing yourself a bit into her life?' asked Luther one day as they sat in the kitchen. They started to stop by more often as family and siblings now. He assumed so by what Vanya told him and what he knew from her book.

'She can't exactly meet someone if a teenager is running around with her everywhere or bring anyone home.'

Five grimaced both for Luther's attempt to help his siblings out and that he saw right through his plan without knowing it.

He assured him she liked him around and actually insisted he stay. She did ask him to stay that first time. He just decided he would extend her offer forever. She never complained of course and given how few people she had in her life he knew she enjoyed having him around.

He humored her by picking up college applications and acting like he adjusted to the new life. Some things were interesting. He enjoyed reading new books, praising and mocking new theories. He wasn't too keen on listening to Vanya pupils' lessons, but he liked to hear her practice afterward.

She was very good. He always knew she would be.

Most people assumed he was her son. Since she wasn't chatty they thought she simply never mentioned him before because they never asked. As much as it annoyed him to be viewed as younger, he didn't mind the fact that it scared off potential suitors as well. Fewer home invasions and burglaries gone wrong that way.

_ **Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine.** _

There were other men of course. Men who didn't seem too bothered by her having a son or assuming she had a son anyway. They still tried to catch her eye and chat her up in the store or in the subway, or on her way from work or to work even when she was walking with him down the street. Some of them were even brave enough to try and stick around after he gave them the death glare. He was almost impressed before he got them to disappear out of her life never stopping her again or leaving messages. Sometimes he wondered if Vanya didn't suspect it as from time to time it looked like she was purposely trying to avoid talking to them as well.

'Maybe we could-'

'Sorry, but we're busy. Have a nice day,' she said to one particular man and grabbed Five's wrist dragging him away not looking back or making eye contact with Five for the rest of the way home.

Her face was flushed and her eyes held a worry, but when she finally did look at him, she offered him a kind smile and suggested cooking dinner together today. It was like a switch went off. Maybe it was about something else he was just seeing too much into it. Maybe she was just as well waiting for him so she wasn't interested in any other men.

However, that night she pressed herself completely against him in bed and as they hugged each other closer she whispered, 'I'm not looking for anyone else.'

Five waited patiently for what she would say next not giving anything anyway even if he knew where she was heading.

'So no more killing, okay?'

He didn't answer, not sure if he could keep a promise like that for the next guy who would look at her like she was free to take like she didn't belong to him.

He heard her sigh loud and a bit annoyed, something she used to do more and more often as she was coming back from her shell around him.

Before he knew it she leaned closer and kissed him on the lips, softly, sweetly, and very Vanyalike, 'Five, no more killing, _okay_?'

He sighed as well not answering instead kissing her firmly back, deepening the kiss. It was electric running a spark through his entire body making him want to cage her between himself and the bed. Her lips and mouth were the softest and hottest things ever causing him to lose himself in the sensation forgetting his previous plan to wait. He wanted to continue to kiss her longer. He wanted to kiss her forever.

It would still take some time, and even if she did kiss him back, he didn't want to pressure her. He didn't mind waiting a bit longer as long she knew her place and duties.

He broke the kiss and softly stroked her cheek. He made no promises about the other things. Just about her, 'You're _mine_.'

She brushed his hair a bit rough with her fingers, 'And you're mine, so no more killing.'

He smirked at her and kissed her again. _Just one more time,_ he told himself.

_ **Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. ** _

As odd as it was things weren't strange after that. Vanya never mentioned it afterward, just cut conversations short if someone tried to chat her up. It made Five curious a bit. Did she accept it all? All the murders he did for her? His dark and possessive side which would never allow anyone else to have her? Did she love him that much? Five was confident enough to know she did. She had to. They belonged together. They belonged to one another.

He could tell she felt it too although he was a bit surprised by how possessive she could be as well.

Most of the people stayed clear of him. His dark energy proving to be too much for them. He preferred it that way.

'Hey, I saw you around,' said a girl as he and Vanya were shopping in their local store, 'Do you live close?'

Given that Five was he knew was the only one around, he noticed things like that, he knew she was talking to him, but he didn't reply just continued to take the milk out of the fridge.

'I'm Katie,' said the girl now a bit unsure as she must have caught to Five's disinterest and felt the awkwardness of the situation for her.

He was planning to ignore her when all of a sudden Vanya came from around the corner looking between then two of them before she stormed out. He had to catch up with her forgetting the groceries for a while all together.

'It was nothing,' he said not even sure why. Of course, it was nothing, the girl was a baby and Five didn't even respond to her. Why would he?

'She would look better with you. More natural,' replied Vanya referring to their age difference as she continued to walk.

Five rolled his eyes. Honestly, that was the least of his concerns.

He grabbed her wrist spinning her around which caused her to let out a small yelp before he pushed her roughly against his chest. There were people walking around now looking at them to see what was the commotion. He could see the shock and fear in Vanya's eyes as she recognized what he was about to do, but he just smirked at her enjoying to get her this worried before he grabbed the back of her head with his free hand and caged her to his body with the other one on her back.

He kissed her in a way that he could only describe as animalistic. He was rough and went deep making as many noises as he could pushing her toward him without a single damn who was watching or what did they think simply enjoying the havoc.

'Get a room!' he heard someone called out about a second before he finally broke the kiss both of them gasping for air. He heard some woman in the back complaining about how young he looked but he didn't care just pulled Vanya towards his side and guided her off the street.

He enjoyed the way she tried to fix her hair and kept on brushing her lips looking like he just screwed her against the wall and not made out with her.

Once she finally composed herself, he did catch a little smirk playing on her lips as she was flushed letting him walk her.

He smirked against her cheek, 'If you want I can kill that Katie girl-'

'NO!'

'Then don't ever think I would want anyone else but you,' he said darkly, but it only cause her to look at him and raise her brows, 'You think that about me all the time.'

'That's because you still care about things age difference, that we're adopted siblings, looks, normality, and whatnot,' he said looking into her eyes as her whole mood changed.

'I don't. You're mine, and there is nothing else to care for or consider,' he said firmly, and she watched him for a moment before she stopped.

They were a bit further away from where they stopped before, but Vanya still took his face between her hands and kissed him regardless of the people on the street staring or not. She kissed him much softer, not as perverse as he did before, but it was the point that matter, not the display.

'You're mine too,' she said looking into his eyes afterward, 'And I accept you the way you are.'

He nodded, and they walked home ordering a take out that day. It wouldn't take too long anyway.

_ **Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine.** _

At times it felt like time went on _painfully_ slow. Especially when he was it was summer, and he was fourteen and in puberty and he had to go through seeing Vanya walk around in her panties and long shirt until he _kindly_ asked her not to or he might as well rape her against the wall the next time she did.

He might have fourteen, but everyone told him he looked at least sixteen now. She was wearing that long shirt of hers which she thought covered her legs nicely but Five could have told her right away, it didn't.

When she squeezed against him to get to the cupboard, he couldn't take it anymore and pressed her against the counter, his front against her back pushing his erection against her barely covered by her panties ass. It caused her to gasp both of them surrendering to the feeling for a couple of moments.

'Just a little bit longer,' promised Vanya, but her voice so weak, Five knew if he pushed a little bit more she would give in. Still, he allowed her to keep what was left of her morals as he kissed the back of her head and walked away to the table.

'Then please, don't tease me like that and start putting on some pants,' he said not looking at her knowing she probably went as red as a tomato.

So yeah, at times time went _very painfully_ slow for Five, but luckily as he got used to certain things and was home a lot so he could masturbate whenever she was at work. He still counted days and hours before he was at least some age close to Vanya's liking occasionally slipping like walking behind her and hugging her from the back folding her breast for a bit while burying his face in her hair, or kissing her hard pressing her against the door or wall. He sometimes liked to pull her as close as possible when they slept together only to end up feeling hornier than ever and insomniac sleeping through the whole day or simply giving in to his urge.

It was easy since Vanya was probably the heaviest sleeper he knew. He hesitated only because it was sort of cheating. He got to get some release while Vanya was still left waiting, but Five was a selfish creature from the start. The next time he was up to his dick hard he simply pulled Vanya closer pushing his boxers down and pressing his length against her covered by pajama pants rubbing himself thinking about how good it would feel to be inside her and how much longer he would have to wait. Sometimes she let out moans like she felt him even if she was asleep and sometimes he reached his hand into her pants and underwear to find her wet. Sometimes he even explored her a bit, circled around her clit and pushed his fingers inside. He occasionally wondered if he could make her come like that, but ultimately he always gave up and finished in the bathroom. He wasn't worried she would be angry with him maybe annoyed that he did so when she was asleep. She knew who she loved. She knew he was an asshole who thought of himself first, but there was a part of him that wanted her to be awake. He wanted her to feel it all, feel him, and be wide awake to show him all and express all she could when he would be taking her finally as his.

It was all he was thinking about her.

_ **Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine.** _

He wasn't sure what was the big deal about seventeen. Shouldn't sixteen be enough? Personally, Five thought it would, but for Vanya's sake of mind, he waited that one damn stupid year telling her right from the start that the moment they turn seventeen he didn't give a shit where they were he was fucking her.

So when he woke up first on their birthday, he simply threw away the covers pulled down her sleeping pants and ate her out until she didn't wake up to her own wailing as she came over his mouth. She didn't taste half bad.

Vanya was upset maybe for the first few minutes after her orgasm washed over her before he made it up to her the next few minutes with another one. As far as birthdays went that was probably their best one yet.

After that Vanya had to call in sick because Five refused to let her out of the apartment until they had sex on every single surface inside.

Five wouldn't mind another week, but their siblings had to start snooping around and Vanya had to go to work.

'It wouldn't be practical,' she told him, 'You would get fed up with me easily,' she joked after they finally managed to kick out the rest of their siblings who decided an intervention was in order.

'How can you say that?' he asked and took her hand in his kissing her knuckles trying to be gentle for once, 'I waited for you for forty-five and some years. You're mine. I will _never_ be fed up with you.'

She allowed him to keep her for one more day before she really went to work. Personally, Five wouldn't mind barricading them inside the apartment the way they used to when they were kids, but he knew Vanya loved to play too much to let that happen, so he found his peace with it.

_ **Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine.** _

Five got into a college and they all went out for a celebration as if that wasn't a given that he would get into whatever one he chose. He knew he would like the anonymity and independence of the lectures knowing he didn't need to interact with any of his classmates. It gave him something new to do while Vanya was at work, and he loved the look on her face when he told her about his day. He knew a part of her liked that his body was getting older and the lines between who people thought he was and who he really was were getting blurry so they no longer thought she was stealing the cradle. At least they were more considered of voicing their opinions which caused Five to argue with strangers less and small accidence.

He started to wonder about what to do next in life. He started to genuinely believe he could have it all with Vanya. He could have the second chances of the life he would have had if he didn't run away the first time. Strange how those second chances can be hopeful.

_ **Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. ** _

'Who's the baby daddy?' asked Klaus and apparently, he never lost that need to look into a trigger and wait for the bullet. Even with Five standing there and shooting him the _death glare_ he still had a shit-eating grin on his face as Vanya told the rest of their siblings she was pregnant. Honestly, Five decided to be silent because at that point just like a few days ago when she told him, he wasn't sure what to tell her. He knew how it happened. Given how many times he got the cravings and just fucked her regardless of a condom or whatnot and the gynecologist warned Vanya that the pills might not have a strong effect when she uses her anxiety pills, it was really a miracle he didn't knock her up that first week when they screwed like bunnies all over their apartment. Still, he was curious about how it happened that Vanya actually wanted to keep a baby, give birth to it and raise it. She had no illusions about who or what he was. He was a selfish asshole who had no problem killing strangers if they tried to get between him and her or just genuinely decided to go against him, and yet she wanted to have his kid. He couldn't comprehend her logic in the decision. She knew all about him. She knew him better than anyone. So why would she want to have his child? His gens in another person. The child might be even worse than him if it didn't have someone it would love for as much as he loved Vanya.

Despite helping her out with everything she needed and still being her husband, after a quick stop at the city hall one Friday morning, he knew the child would more or less be just hers. He wouldn't have a problem with helping her financially or doing any chores around the apartment she needed even driving her wherever she wanted or needed, but the child would be all hers and only the sperm could be considered his. He was not a baby person. He didn't see anything to be in awe about when it came to babies. He was over sixty-five and yes he could be playful with Vanya in bed, but there was no way he could actually go to the purely silly level he saw Klaus or Allison whenever Claire was younger and came around. He would be the father, but as Klaus pointed out, he couldn't be the daddy. He loved only one person completely and that was Vanya. He cared for his siblings on some level and he didn't mind spending time with some of his colleagues, but it wasn't even close to what he felt for Vanya. His ego and selfishness come short when it came to her. She was the only person he ever made exceptions for her and reconsidered his behavior, but she was _the only one_. Even if later he would grow closer with the child, it would never be on the same level as Vanya because she was simply his.

Apart from that, there was another problem which evoked from the whole situation.

'I'm not going to be very good at this,' he told her as helped Vanya put the stuffed animals for the child on the shelf. It was the final touch on the baby nursery Vanya and he was preparing for the last few months. She was due in three weeks so they wanted to be sure to have everything before that. Well, she did, Five just went along with it for her.

'Parenthood?' she asked, and he sighed, 'Sharing you.'

She chuckled and looked amused like he said something funny before she stroked his cheek, 'It's going to be _your_ son too. It won't be about sharing he will be _yours_ the same way, I am.'

Five doubted that, and honestly he started to doubt Vanya knew him at all as she probably forgot just how possessive he could be about what was his. She was his, and even if the child would be as well, he wasn't sure how would he feel once it was here and stealing all of Vanya's attention and affection. He just hoped he wasn't too much of a monster to do something stupid and ruin all he had built with Vanya so far. He had a feeling the universe wouldn't spare a third chance.

_ **Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine.** _

Labour took about twelve hours. Vanya was beyond exhaustion, so was Five, so were their siblings who waited more or less in the waiting room, and so were every one of the doctors and nurses on call who had to deal with the crazy Hargreeves gathering in their hospital.

Vanya was finally fast asleep, and Five didn't have the heart to wake her up like that so when the nurse came and asked if he could hold the baby while they do some check-ups he agreed. Maybe he should have gotten Allison, but the nurse was already there with his son in her hands handing him to Five, 'He's your son, Mr. Hargreeves, so you have to hold him like this.'

It was like she threw him back sixty-three years when the nanny said almost the exact same words when she walked with Vanya to him.

The nurse helped him adjust his hands as she put the boy in his arms, but Five completely tuned all she said afterward out his whole being from mind to soul focused only on the little baby in his arms.

_His son_.

He felt the same wave of possessiveness he did whenever someone tried to steal Vanya's attention from him. The same wave of ownership he felt the first time Vanya took his hand and beamed at him her smile like the sun. The same feeling of belonging to someone and that someone to him as he did with Vanya whenever she took his hand and assured him that in fact, she was _his_. This was his son.

'Mine,' he said firmly cutting the nurse off, but he paid her little mind as the boy opened his baby-blue eyes and looked at him. He had newborn dark hair and by what little a person could tell from such an early age, Five thought he looked just like Vanya. He didn't mind though. Because just as his wife, the boy was his as well. His son.

He looked over at Vanya who was slowly waking up and looked back into the curious eyes of the child knowing that maybe he could share her a bit, but only with his son, only with his own blood. Only with someone who was also _his_ and who he could care with Vanya as well.

They were both his. His wife and his son, and Five was theirs.

_ **Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine.** _

* * *

_ **Koniec** _

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: Thank you for reading and all your support. Originally it should have ended differently, but I thought about the whole baby thing just yesterday so I edit it :) If you want to leave some feedback. Happy Fiveya week


End file.
